Sunflower
by animeisheart
Summary: Valentine's Day is near and in preparation for the said day, Bitch-sensei asked the class 3-E boys to give a flower to a girl from their class. This is a story focusing MaeharaXOkano pair. Other pairs like NagisaXKayano, KarmaXOkuda, etc. were also mentioned in this story.


Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic. I was thinking of making a Karmanami fanfic but I decided to make a story focusing Maehara and Okano. Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this story :)

During class 3-E's English class, Bitch-sensei gave all the boys a special assignment.

"Since Valentine's Day is near, I want all boys to give a girl from this class a flower.", Bitch-sensei said to the boys.

"A flower?"

"Exactly. A flower has many important symbols. It can be used to express your feelings and it can be used as a starting tool for communicating with the person you like. And since I am teaching you some communication skills, I want to know through this activity if you can use simple things to interact with others. It may be helpful in assassination.", Bitch-sensei added.

During their lunch time, the boys started chatting with each other, discussing how they will give the flowers and to whom they will give it. Some of the boys have already decided to whom they will give a flower while some of the boys are having difficulty choosing among the girls.

The next day, the boys started giving flowers to their classmates. Nagisa gave Kayano daffodils while they were eating lunch together. Karma gave Manami a bouquet of roses as his way of saying thanks for the chemicals that she made for him. Isogai gave Megu some tulips while they were doing their class duties. Chiba gave Hayami a bouquet of daisies while they were chatting about guns.

During their lunch time, Okano saw Maehara giving Kanzaki a bouquet of sunflowers, which made her feel vexed. It's not like she wants to receive flowers from any of the boys. She doesn't know why she felt that way. It just came and affected her good mood. Maehara and Okano quarrel a lot. The whole class knows that Okano likes Maehara and Maehara likes Okano. The only person who hasn't realized this is Okano. To avoid getting more irritated, she went outside their classroom during their lunch time to divert her attention to assassination. She started practicing shooting using their anti-sensei guns. By diverting her attention, she will feel less annoyed with the event that she saw earlier.

"Even Ritsu received flowers from someone in class.", Okano said to herself as she concentrated on shooting.

"That stupid Maehara. Smiling like an idiot while giving Kanzaki some sunflowers", she added with an annoyed look on her face.

After a few minutes, she saw Maehara walking outside. Due to her irritation, she shot Maehara's back.

"Ouch!", Maehara shouted. "Hey! What was that for?!", he added.

"Can't you see? I'm practicing my gun shooting skills. It only happens that you were walking near my target area so it's only natural that you'll be shot.", Okano shouted back.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?", Maehara asked as he walked towards where Okano is.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. What's wrong with you?", Okano replied.

This is how they usually start their quarrel. The quarrel would have been prolonged only if Maehara replied. But instead of replying, he gave a bunch of sunflowers to Okano. This surprised Okano. She can't believe the situation that's happening.

"Uhh, what are these?", Okano asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Just take it. I knew that you really love sunflowers. After all, your name's origin is sunflower, right?", Maehara said while trying to avoid blushing in front of Okano.

"But.. I thought you already gave Kanzaki some sunflowers. Bitch-sensei said to give flowers to only one person. Stop fooling around, you Womanizing Bastard!", Okano said while unleashing her annoyance.

"Oh that. Sugino asked me to help him give the bouquet of sunflowers to Kanzaki. We met at the nearby flower shop so we bought the same type of flowers. Sorry about that", Maehara explained.

"Oh. Is that so? My bad.", Okano replied.

There was an awkward silence. Maehara was staring at the sky while Okano was looking at the sunflowers. None of them cannot find the words to start a conversation. Finally, Maehara broke the silence.

"Afternoon classes will be starting in a few minutes. We better go back to the classroom.", he said. Okano nodded in response. Her vexation completely disappeared and was replaced by delight.

While they were walking towards their classroom Okano smiled and said, "Maehara, thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Maehara nodded in response as he blushed.

At the faculty room, Bitch-sensei was entertaining herself by watching the romantic moment that just happened outside. "I guess both of them passed this activity. Hopefully they'll go on a date this Valentine's Day."


End file.
